Como En Una Pelicula
by Mamiya Love-Anna Monsalve K
Summary: -Si Nosotros estuvieramos en una pelicula acabariamos juntos, Inuyasha- Me sorprendi a saber que pensabas lo mismo que yo- Y eso te molestaria-exprese decepcionado -No-respondiste, me acerque lentamente para besarte...


_**One-Shot**_

_**Como En Una Película**_

_**Inuyasha y Kagome**_

Sábado, el día que más amo desde ahora. Y ¿cómo no amarlo? Era día de películas en casa de Kagome. Pero no era eso por que amaba ese día, sino que las otras dos personas con quien compartía ese típico día, habían faltado porque simplemente "tenían otros asuntos importantes". ¡Feh! Como si no los conociera.

Desde hace años conocía a Miroku y Sango y ellos sabían que estaba completamente enamorado de Kagome.

Bueno el punto era que debía agradecerles. Igual les reclamaría, no debía demostrarle debilidad.

Una risa hizo que me olvidara de todos mis pensamientos y voltee rápidamente viendo ese rostro que tanto amaba.

-¿Quién crees que se quede con la chica?- me preguntaste sin ni siquiera verme, parecías muy entretenida viendo la película.

-Dame las opciones- pedí porque para ser sincero no estaba pendiente de la película, solo podía ver tu rostro.

-Bueno así son las cosas- te aclaraste la garganta mientras apuntaste a unos de los dos actores de la tele- Él es el típico mejor amigo enamorado, pero la chica nunca vio eso. Ahora según lo que siempre pasa en las películas el ira a verla en el aeropuerto y la chica se dará cuenta de que él estuvo para ella y bla bla bla, final feliz.

-Ok- dije divertido al ver las diferentes muecas que hacías al burlarse de lo típico de las películas. Apunte al otro actor- ¿Y él que es?

-Él es el típico chico popular que por una apuesta conquisto a la chica y ella toda enamorada se entero- ¡Con que de eso trataba la película! Vi como volteabas para verme y seguías con tu relato- Entonces así pueden ser las cosas, el al ser el chico popular arrepentido y enamorado le pedirá perdón y ella al sentir su sinceridad lo perdonara y después el típico final feliz.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- respondí sincero, en verdad en las películas siempre pasaba lo mismo. El mejor amigo y el chico popular arrepentido. Y la chica hermosa pero escondida entre unas gafas.

Me reí internamente, esa película tenía un poco que ver con mi vida. Yo era el mejor amigo enamorado, yo era el chico popular enamorado de la chica común y corriente. Pero mi realidad era otra, la vida no era como en las películas.

Escuche nuevamente tu risa. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez era diferente.

-¿De qué te ríes?- la curiosidad se había apoderado de todo mi cuerpo.

-Pues si nosotros estuviéramos en una película tú y yo terminaríamos juntos- me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estábamos pensando lo mismo. Pero algo me sorprendió mucho más ¡Estabas sonrojada!

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte con un tono de voz un poco romántico y seductor. No sé de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo. Pero bueno…lo hecho, hecho esta.

-Ya que…- tu nerviosismo se hizo mucho más notorio- Tú eres el chico popular y a la vez mi mejor amigo. Y yo soy la chica común y corriente. Si esto fuera una película estaríamos juntos.

-Y eso te molestaría- empecé a acercarme a ti lentamente, sentía una oportunidad y no la depreciaría por nada ¡Por nada!

-No- susurraste ante mis labios y hay no pude evitarlo más. Te bese, hice lo que tanto anhelaba.

Era… tan, tan… no sabía cómo describirlo, pero sentir los dulces labios de Kagome contra los míos, era la sensación más increíble que había podido sentir en mi vida.

Pero no era suficiente, había esperado tanto para esto y a pesar de ser mejor de lo que creía quería más, mucho más.

Tome su nuca entre mis manos y la pegue mas a mi boca para hacer un beso más profundo. Con mi lengua empecé a buscar su boca desesperadamente. Y para mi satisfacción mi Kagome aceptaba gustosa

Recorrí su boca con ímpetu y hambre. Bueno eran dos años con ganas de probarlos ¡Dos años! Ahora que probaba esa deliciosa boca ¿Cómo pude resistirme a ellos por tanto tiempo?

Al final el estúpido oxigeno hiso falta y a pesar de la rabia que me daba me separe lentamente.

Después de esa desgraciada separación abrió mis ojos y vi tu rostro, tus ojos seguían cerrados, tus mejillas sonrojadas, tu cabello algo alborotado y tu boca seguía en esa forma de beso. ¡Qué imagen más tentadora!

Te di un rápido beso de piquito, o también conocido como beso de pollito. Por fin abriste los ojos y pude ver ese mar de ojos chocolate que tanto me gustaba. Eran brilloso…tan hermosos.

Vi como tu boca cambiaba de posición a una tierna sonrisa. Y ahí todo me quedo claro. Me amabas, como yo te amo.

-Las películas a veces son como la vida- susurre mientras nuevamente te besada apasionadamente.

El oxigeno volvió a brillar por su ausencia y nos separamos nuevamente. Vi la televisión y me percate como los créditos pasaban a esa velocidad conocida por todos.

-¡No pude ver el final!- te quejaste al ver el aparato electrónico. Te voltearte rápidamente y me miraste de forma coqueta- Bueno no importa.

Nuevamente nos besamos y como las otras dos veces el aire era de necesidad. Nos separamos otra vez.

-Como en una película- susurre en tu oído mientras empezaba a darte besos en el cuello.

-Como en una película- dijiste entrecortadamente por tus suspiros que YO sacaba de tu boca.

En fin ya lo otro no es necesario contarlo, pero como dice ese refrán de un canal de televisión donde dan películas las veinticuatro horas. Pasan en las películas, pasa en la vida, pasa en…bueno ahora no me lo recuerdo completo pero se entiende lo que quiero decir…


End file.
